UNA CANCIÓN PARA LOS AMANTES
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: Robin piensa en qué tan buen amante podría ser Raven. ¿Que si le avergüenza pensar en eso? para nada, después de todo ¿quién podría saber lo que él piensa? Songfic RobRae, Canción: A Song For The Lovers - Richard Ashcroft. (2000)


_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

_**Un songfic RobRae basado en la canción "A Song For The Lovers" de Richard Ashcroft: vocalista del gupo 'The Verve'. Publicada como sencillo en el 2000 y posteriormente como Track 1 en el álbum 'Alone with everybody' en el mismo año. Es una historia con un **__**erotismo**__** no muy fuerte, pero presente de todos modos… jajaja  
Disfruten la historia y la canción! (:**_

•**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son creaciones de Dc Comics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

**UNA CANCIÓN PARA LOS AMANTES**

Robin salió de la ducha faltando dos minutos para las 9pm. Había sido un día pasado por sol, así que realmente la noche no estaba muy fría; solo se colocó un pantalón negro, dejando su torso y sus pies desnudos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a falta de qué hacer y apoyó los codos en las rodillas sin pensar en nada en concreto. Las peleas, los chicos malos, su equipo, lo desordenada que estaba la cocina, lo silenciosa que estaba la torre a esa hora, los papeles desordenados sobre su mesa, su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, su antifaz tirado en el piso, Raven. Se detuvo es ese pensamiento… ¿Raven?

Empezó a pensar en Raven: piel blanca, ojos purpura, manos delicadas, dedos largos, cabello corto, olor a lavanda. Era una chica única en todo sentido, era una buena amiga, era una mujer preciosa, era una buena amiga, era una chica que sabía pelear, era una buena amiga, era alguien que sabía lo que quería, era su jodida mejor amiga. ¿Sería buena amante? ¿Qué le importaba hacerse esa pregunta en su cabeza, después de todo _quién_ podría saber lo que él pensaba?

Se levantó y caminó hacia el equipo de sonido colgado en su pared, al lado estaba el reproductor de música, lo conectó, lo encendió. Sabía que la canción que buscaba estaba en algún lado de esa lista de reproducción. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó si a Raven le gustaría tanto esa canción como a él. '_Aquí estás' _apretó _Play_. Los violines empezaron a sonar. Como le gustaba ese intro, esa letra, como le gustaba Richard Ashcroft y como le gustaba esa canción desde que un día había pillado el vídeo en MTv. Al menos esa noche llevaba la misma pinta del falcucho vocalista de The Verve, la misma actitud _importaculista_ del muchacho del video y la misma pasión de la letra, reprimida en algún lugar dentro de él.

Volvió a su cama. Se acostó atravesado en ella mirando al techo colocando ambas manos tras su cabeza; cerró los ojos. La intensión era clara.

_**I spend the night, yeah**____**  
**__**looking for my insides in a hotel room**____**  
**__**waitin' for you…**_

Sabía que Raven estaba cerca, posiblemente en su habitación. Podía sentirla. ¿Qué pasaba si la hechicera se daba cuenta de que su líder estaba tirado en su cama pensando en _ella_? Repasó en su cabeza una y otra vez el cuerpo de su _amiga, _su sonrisa sutil, su mirada... Como le gustaría ir a buscarla ahora mismo; en vez de eso, se dedicó a pensar.

_**We're gonna make it tonight, yeah**____**  
**__**something in the air tells me the time is right**____**  
**__**so we better get on…**_

Pensaba en Raven entrando por la puerta de su habitación en pijama. Él ya la había visto en pijama antes, así que solo convertía su recuerdo en pensamiento y pensaba en cómo si ella estuviera allí ahora, sin remordimientos la besaría hasta que el aire le faltara. La besaría al ritmo de sus caderas, al ritmo de la canción, al ritmo de la voz de Ashcroft tan suave y tan dura a la vez.

_**DJ, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight.**____**  
**__**Please, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight…**_

Le besaría la boca, y el cuello y sus bonitas clavículas que sobresalían. Besaría su piel blanca y su alma oscura, y la besaría hasta que ella se convirtiera en su aire. Y nunca dejaría de respirarla.

_**Don't wanna wait,**____**  
**__**lord, I've been waitin' all my life,**____**  
**__**but I'm too late again, I know,**____**  
**__**but I was scared.**____**  
**__**Can't you see, oh**____**  
**__**I'm moving like a train into some foreign land,**____**  
**__**I ain't got a ticket for this ride,**____**  
**__**but I will…**_

Le gustaba esa chica, y haría mucho más que besarla. Y seguía pensando en cómo el pijama de _ella _y su pantalón terminarían en el rincón de la habitación y ellos sobre la cama, o uno sobre el otro, no importaba, pero juntos, muy juntos, tan juntos que nunca nadie pudiera volver a separarlos.  
Y pensaba en cómo sentiría el calor de su chica sobre su cuerpo y cómo él tendría que ser el culpable de ese calor. Besarla, tocarla, admirarla. Imaginaba sus ojos, y su risa y su sarcasmo y su deseo y su pasión, todo emanando de ella al tiempo de su cuerpo contorsionado, transmitiéndoselo a él. Y pensaba en Raven y en lo feliz que él era de solo pensarla.

_**Oh, to a song for my lovers, tonight**____**  
**__**DJ, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight**____**  
**_

Y Ashcroft dejaba de cantar, pero la música seguía sonando y Robin pensaba en cómo el vacío de la voz sería llenado con sus gruñidos y con los gemidos de Raven, con el sudor recorriéndoles la espalda, el movimiento de uno sobre el otro en perfecto compás, las uñas rasgando la piel, la respiración cada vez más fuerte, los suspiros cada vez más profundos, los pensamientos cada vez más nublados, los ojos apretados con fuerza, el temblor en todos sus cuerpos y él sobre ella y ella adueñada de él. No pensaba en ellos haciendo el amor, sino en el amor haciéndolos a ellos.

_**DJ, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight**____**  
**__**Please, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight…**_

Y pensaba que si él cantara ella sería su canción. Y si él tocara algo, la tocaría a ella porque si deseaba algo en este jodido mundo, era a ella, a Raven.

_**Can't stop looking back, oh no**____**  
**__**(DJ, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight)**____**  
**__**One more for the lovers**____**  
**__**(Please, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight)**____**  
**__**One more for the lovers**____**  
**__**Can't stop looking back**____**  
**__**Oh, no…**_

Robin pensaba en todo eso, pensaba en todo lo que _ella_ era. Abrió los ojos, la canción se repetía una y otra vez, así como él quisiera que lo que imaginaba con ella se repitiera infinidad de veces. Miró el techo nuevamente, respiró hondo y se volvió a sentar en la cama, su corazón latía fuerte como diciéndole _falta poco._

_**Oh, brother, won't you lend a hand**____**  
**__**I'm alone in a room and I'm waiting for love**____**  
**__**I don't know when this dreams gonna stop**____**  
**__**But I tell you friend, I don't wanna get up**____**  
**__**(Please, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight)**____**  
**__**Oh, brother, won't you lend a hand**____**  
**__**I'm alone in a room and I'm waiting for love**____**  
**__**I don't know when this dreams gonna stop**____**  
**__**But I tell you friend, I don't wanna get up…**_

La canción acabó. Eta vez el cuarto quedó en silencio.  
Raven tocó la puerta de la habitación de Robin. Estaba en pijama. Robin abrió y la miro fijamente, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

Lo siento no sabía que te estabas vistiendo, si quieres me voy.

No me estaba vistiendo, simplemente tengo calor. Pasa.

¿Qué haces? – Raven se sentó en el borde de la cama igual que Robin.

No mucho, salí de ducharme y me quede… _pensando.- _No podía dejar de mirarla.

¿En qué piensas?

…En lo desordenada que está la cocina.

Cy la arregló antes de salir.- Respondió la chica devolviéndole la mirada.

¿se fue?

Con Chico Bestia y Starfire.

Así que estamos los dos solos.- La voz de Robin sonaba indiferente, igual que la de ella.

Eso parece

¿Y por qué viniste?- Raven se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta.

¿Puedo poner música? – Preguntó la hechicera mirando el equipo de sonido. Robin se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta.

Raven se levantó, no tuvo que buscar la canción que quería escuchar, simplemente dio _play._

_**DJ, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight**____**  
**__**Please, play "A Song For The Lovers", tonight…**_

_**In the midnight hour**____**  
**__**Take me up**____**  
**__**Take me up…**_

No hacía falta imaginar lo que pasaría esa noche, después de todo llevaba pensando en ello mucho tiempo y de todos modos _¿Quién sería la única persona que podría saber exactamente lo que él piensa? _ Estaban solos, podrían cantar, gemir y gruñir tan alto como ellos quisieran, solo Richard Ashcroft los escucharía esa noche mientras cantaba _una canción para los amantes_.  
Los violines empezaron a sonar, como le gustaba esa canción…

_**No he parado de escuchar la canción mientras escribía y editaba. Si quieren leer más historias RobRae en mi cuenta pueden encontrar más.  
Recuerden que si me dejan un Review o un fav o lo que sea, hay serias posibilidades de que Robin o Raven aparezcan en sus camas esta noche**_**. **_**Sin más que darles las gracias por leerme, les deseo una buena noche lectores! **_

_**Pdt: ¿Está bien si pongo la canción en el idioma original, o para una próxima ocasión quieren que la traduzca? **_

_**Pdt2: Aclaro de nuevo: NO SOY DUEÑA NI LA COMPOSICIÓN, LA LETRA O AUTORÍA DE LA CANCIÓN NI DE LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA. NO ME LUCRO CON ESTA ACTIVIDAD NI CONSIGO NINGÚN OTRO TIPO DE BENEFICIO QUE NO SEA SIMPLE Y LLANA ENTRETENCIÓN PERSONAL. SI USO MATERIAL DE TERCEROS, AL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA PODRÁN ENCONTRAR LA FICHA QUE RECONOCE A ESTOS AUTORES. **_


End file.
